


Perfectly Unplanned (2009)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2009 [24]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Advent Challenge 2009, Developing Relationship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi has grand plans for Christmas Eve.  Sometimes though, planning goes out the window in favour of an off-the-cuff admission from the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Unplanned (2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/gifts).



> Written for Advent Challenge 2009. Prompt: Fireplace/Christmas Eve.

Tatsumi was a planner. He couldn’t help it; he’d always been that way, and being an accountant of sorts by profession had only reinforced that attitude. Down to the most meticulous detail, he plotted – sometimes several steps into the future – before he ever acted. Some called it ‘anal’, but he preferred to call it ‘cautious’. His preparations ensured there would be no unexpected surprises – barring circumstances beyond his control, and even at that, there were always contingencies.

And his current plans revolved around Tsuzuki and Christmas Eve.

Back in the fall, shortly after the events of the Kyoto incident, Tatsumi had realized just how strong his feelings for Tsuzuki were. He’d always cared about the other, and had had a strong desire to protect him, but until he’d nearly been faced with the prospect of losing the violet-eyed shinigami, he’d never considered there was more to it than simple guardianship. Thinking back on it, he supposed there had been signs. He’d just been too deep in denial to notice them. And now, he was making preparations to let the other know. He had everything in place – now all he needed was Tsuzuki.

Around four o’clock, he finally emerged from his office to find the department office party already in full swing. Even though most of the shinigami weren’t Christian, they never seemed able to turn down a party – especially one that involved copious amounts of sweets. When Konoe had originally approached Tatsumi about it, the secretary had stoically informed the other that it just wasn’t in the budget to have some extravagant get-together like the Chief was envisioning. He’d been surprised when, instead of letting it drop, Konoe had ponied up the cash to make it happen. He had to admit that whoever the Chief had hired, they’d done a good job with things. Mini-lights hung from the ceiling, and though they didn’t have a true Christmas tree, someone had decorated the potted ficus with bee lights and a strand of gold garland. It was tasteful, and yet it conveyed a sense of festivity to the office.

It was obvious, however, that Konoe had spent the most on the refreshments. He’d seen to it that there was a large punch bowl of rum-spiked eggnog on hand, and a seemingly endless variety of petits-fours, pastries, and cakes on hand, along with decadent looking hors d’oeuvres and bite-sized morsels. Tatsumi smirked in amusement as he looked out at the revellers, not at all surprised to find Watari and Tsuzuki both camped out in front of the snack table. Both of them had the faintest tinge of pink to their cheeks, which suggested that they’d both already enjoyed a considerable amount of ‘Christmas cheer’. He started slightly when Konoe came up to him, somewhat inebriated, and hugged him around the waist. 

“Merry Christmas, Tatsumi!” he slurred jovially. “Glad you finally came out to join us! Was starting to think you didn’t like us anymore!”

Adjusting his glasses from where the older man had knocked them askew, he gently, but insistently put the other at arm’s distance and patted him gently on the shoulder. “Merry Christmas to you too, Chief.” He chuckled a little. “And no, it’s not that. I was just finishing a few things.”

“All done now?”

The tall brunet nodded. “Yes, I think so.” He looked seriously at the other. “And you’re certain you want to give everyone the day off tomorrow?”

Konoe grinned and nodded. “Uh huh.” He winked conspiratorially and leaned in to murmur, “Do you really think any of these guys will be in any shape to work in the morning?”

Tatsumi glanced around, and he smirked. “No, probably not. Though, I think it would be prudent to have them in on Sunday, just so we’re not losing a day’s productivity or wages.”

A grey eyebrow arched at that, and Konoe sighed. “Killjoy,” he muttered.

“It’s year-end, Chief,” Tatsumi defended. “If we don’t stay on top of our budget, it could impact us next year.”

The diminutive man made an odd face as he looked at the secretary. He really was in no shape to effectively debate with the brunet, so he finally just shook his head. “I’ll let you break the good news, then.”

“They know,” the blue-eyed shinigami replied. “Or, they will, once they pick up their department-issued Christmas cards. Inside each, besides a discount coupon book is a letter informing them of the scheduling change.”

Konoe snorted humourlessly. “Did anyone ever tell you you’re too efficient?” he asked, and then he tugged the other over towards the drink table, and he handed him a cup of eggnog.

“I take that as a compliment.” Tatsumi sipped at his drink, and when Konoe wandered off to say hello to Saya and Yuma who had stopped in for a visit, he had a few snacks and chatted with a few of the others. He spoke briefly with Hisoka and the Gushoshin twins, and after wishing them both an enjoyable holiday, he made his way over to Tsuzuki. After giving Watari a subtle arch of a brow, the blond scientist got the hint and excused himself. “Hello, Tsuzuki.”

“Tatsumi!” The amethyst eyes shone happily as the other turned to face the tall brunet. “I was wondering when you were going to come join the party!” His smile widened when he saw the glass in his hands. “It’s good, ne? Watari said he saw some people in a café drinking it with _ice cream_ in it!”

Tatsumi’s expression softened as he listened to the shorter brunet prattle on about the drink, and the snacks, and the party. It made him happy to see the other happy, and when Tsuzuki stopped talking long enough to put a mini éclair in his mouth, Tatsumi said, "I need you to stop by my house tonight. Say, around seven?" He knew it wasn't the most romantic invitation, but he also didn't want to attract any undue attention to himself.

Tsuzuki blinked, then looked at him curiously. "You want me to come by? But why?" He was admittedly a bit puzzled. After all, Tatsumi _never_ invited people over to his house.

"Just be there," was all that the tall brunet said in reply, and offering the other a small smile, he said, "See you later."

Tsuzuki's heart soared at the sight of that smile, and he gave the other a silly grin in return. He watched Tatsumi get his trench coat and head off, and as he had just one more glass of eggnog and a few more desserts, he tried to figure out what Tatsumi wanted. He'd been a bit irritated when he'd seen the secretary's edict that they were to work on Sunday, and for a moment, he wondered if that was what it was about. He quickly dismissed that thought, realizing that if it had been something work related, Tatsumi would have just told him at the office. He was still trying to puzzle it out when he knocked on his friend's door just a little after seven.

When Tatsumi answered the door, he was dressed more casually than Tsuzuki had ever seen him. Instead of his usual suit, he was wearing dark chocolate coloured trousers, and a similarly coloured button up shirt, over which he'd layered a rich coffee coloured sweater. "You're late," he said as he stood aside to let the other in.

For several moments, Tsuzuki couldn't do anything but stand there and gape at the other, finding the more relaxed look very attractive on the tall brunet. Finally, he managed to clear his head, and he muttered an apologetic, "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what to wear, and then I got a bit turned around on my way over." He slipped off his shoes and handed over his coat, his eyes going round when he saw Tatsumi's living room. "Wow!"

Tatsumi had a fire going in the gas fireplace, and he'd put cedar boughs along the mantle, which he'd decorated with a strand of mini-lights. He had a plate of baked treats on the coffee table, and as he led the other over to the couch, he offered him a hot toddy. "I'm glad you came."

Tsuzuki thanked him for the drink, and after taking a healthy swallow, he said, "Yeah, well, I was kind of curious about what you wanted. I mean, I think this is the first time I've ever been to your house. Even when we were partners, you never had me over to the house."

Tatsumi had the grace to pink a little at that. "There are a lot of things I should have done that I haven't," he replied. "But, I'm hoping to rectify that starting tonight." He fell silent for a while, trying to remember what he had planned to say to the other. Even after all his preparation, now that it was time, he was drawing a blank. He could see the strange look the other was giving him, and against his better judgement, he started to ad lib. "I just...I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you. I mean..." He bowed his head a little and fussed briefly with his glasses. "I hope you know how important you are to me."

Tsuzuki's brow furrowed a little. "Well, yes. You've always looked out for me, Tatsumi. Your friendship means a lot to me."

The taller brunet shook his head. "No, there's more to it than that. It's just...after what happened this fall in Kyoto, I got thinking. About you. And I realized that, uh..." He trailed off uncomfortably then, feeling quite foolish over how his perfectly planned evening was progressing.

Tsuzuki, however, knew exactly what the other was getting at, and he felt his heart lighten at the thought. Almost hesitantly, he reached over and took Tatsumi's hand in his. "I had a feeling." When he met the shocked cobalt eyes, he chuckled a little. "If we were just friends, you wouldn't let me get away with half the stuff you do. Besides..." He grinned a bit as he looked around. "It's quite a lovely setting here, Tatsumi," he teased. "You had to be serious to go to all this trouble."

The secretary pinked a little, but he did glance hesitantly over at the other, and a small smile curved his lips upward. "I'm...not very good at this sort of thing."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I think it's perfect."

"So...it's ok? Not this, but..." He fell silent then, and a moment later, he held out one of his hands palm up. As he did, an inky, black mass appeared, and morphed into a smoky heart shape.

Tsuzuki reached out and touched the hazy mass, blinking in surprise when it simply vanished, and then he smiled gently. "Yes, Tatsumi. It's ok." He shifted a little closer to the other, and he lightly leaned against his friend's shoulder. Right then, it was his one perfect moment. He had a lovely drink, a cozy fire, and the company of the one he adored, all on one of the most magical nights of the year. Suddenly, he leaned up and gave Tatsumi a light kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Tatsumi's eyes went wide at the unexpected kiss, and he felt his cheeks heat from the gesture. Though, when Tsuzuki settled back against his side and nestled against him, he sat back against the couch and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Asato."

Sometimes one couldn't plan for the unexpected. And he was beginning to see that that was ok.


End file.
